Valiant Suns
by shiningnymph
Summary: This story starts at the end of ‘The Goblet of Fire’ as Harry and Cedric battle within the maze. However, much similarity ends here, as this is not Harry’s story, its Kaie’s.
1. The Second Ending

Chapter 1 - The Second Ending

This story starts at the end of 'The Goblet of Fire' as Harry and Cedric battle within the maze. However, much similarity ends here, as this is not Harry's story, its Kaie's.

* * *

Disclaimer: ... what? Oh, yeah... Ok fine i don't own anything in this story that is from JK's... ...not yet anyway...mumble...master plan... heh heh heh...

* * *

'Cedric, on your left!' Harry charged forwards, wincing on his injured leg. A giant spider had loomed out of the darkness, it bore down upon Cedric, fangs twitching. '_Stupefy_!' Harry bellowed, but the spell did nothing more that a kick to one of is enormous legs would have. Swatting Cedric aside, causing his wand to fly out of his grip, the spider changed its course. It stalked towards Harry, slime drooling from its fanged mouth. 'Stupefy! Impedimenta! _Stupefy!_' but its massive bulk absorbed everything. The monster swooped Harry up in its two front legs, its many marble-black eyes gleaming menacingly. As Harry dangled over its gaping pincers, he yelled '_Expelliarmus!'_ The Disarming spell shot straight into the mouth of the spider, sending it staggering backwards; Harry flew from its grasp, falling twelve feet on to his injured leg. Quickly Harry stood, raised his wand and in unison with Cedric roared _'Stupefy!' _It worked, the two spells combined struck the spider on its soft underbelly; the beast staggered, convulsed and crumpled heavily to the ground.

Harry ran. He sprinted for the Cup as fast as his bleeding leg would allow, he _had _to get there first, his hand stretched out, fingers straining, but then he heard a soft moan behind him, 'Harry'. As he ran he turned, and saw Cedric crushed under the spider's massive corpse, face contorted in agony. And then Harry's fingers brushed the Cup.

* * *

Cedric groaned. His whole body ached and he could not think of anything he had done to make himself feel like this. Maybe he had had a long quidditch practice last night. But… they had not been practicing at all recently, he couldn't remember why. And this wasn't his bed, it was lumpy and hard and… grassy! He realised that he was lying on his back and attempted to sit up; but this sent a bolt of pain shooting through his body, exploding into his head. Cedric lowered himself tentatively back to the ground, and then abruptly rolled over again onto his side as he choked and coughed out the warm blood that had been pooling in his mouth. He lay still not daring to move, each deep haggard breath piercing him like a knife. He tried to open his eyes, to workout where he was, but burningly bright white light made it impossible. Was he dead? No, of course not, that was stupid, his body would not hurt so much for a start if he was, and now he thought about it, he could hear voices in the distance. They were cheering, cheering really loudly; no, not cheering, they were screaming.

The screams became closer as his ears seemed to un-fuzz and clear. Cedric realised that people were all around him, shouting and screaming. He rolled his head to the side and forced his eyes to focus. He was in the Hogwarts grounds with students running hysterically about him. Of course, the Triwizard Tournament! It all came back to him: his last moments in the maze as he and Harry fought furiously against the spider, without warning the fight seemed to be over and the spider's hairy, black body had tumbled onto him crushing him under its bulk. Then he remembered Harry running for the Cup, his fingers touching the glinting metal. And suddenly Harry had won. Harry Potter had won the Triwizard Cup. But then, just as suddenly, Harry had vanished.

Cedric scanned the panicked crowds of students and teachers to try and find clues to what may have happened. He was not in the maze any more and wondered how had got here. Cedric saw a nurse from the hospital wing striding over to him, wand raised ready to conjure a stretcher. She had an odd expression on her face; Cedric looked down at himself for the first time and saw that his left arm was sticking out at a sickening angle, his clothes were also gruesome; they were plastered to his body and were very, very red. The sight made him feel slightly faint. Cedric felt himself slowly rise from the ground onto the stretcher and the pain in his chest and arm ease. The stretcher gradually moved off, but then his eyes came to rest on Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore was kneeling next to a body on the ground, whispering to it. He was accompanied by Cornelius Fudge and many other confused people; this seemed to be where the chaos was centred. A girl jogged up to the professor, a determined look in her dark grey eyes. She stopped just behind him.

'Professor?' she said. Who was this girl? In Cedric's bleary state it suddenly seemed so important to him that he remembered who she was. Cedric recognised her, maybe she was one of Cho's friends.

Dumbledore stood and turned to her, he sighed, 'No Kaie, there's nothing you can do at this moment, go back to your common room.' She looked up at his face and into his blue eyes, then nodded and set off in a strong stride towards the castle.

* * *

I'll update as soon as i've written more. please R&R! 


	2. Demonalyka

Kaie climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, absentmindedly ushering agitated first years along their way. She was feeling very disheartened at, yet again, not being able to do anything to help. Kaie frowned, then came to a halt. She knew she _couldn't_ just let everything happen around her and not do anything. The Elders would be furious at her. Despite all she had done so far to encourage the Potter boy, things still seemed to end up in a mess. But Dumbledore had been right, what could she do now? Kaie was just about to continue unhappily up to the tower when she realised that at this moment, what she really needed was information. Kaie set off at speed for the hospital wing.

Kaie saw the ward door in the corridor ahead and started jogging; she knew she had to get there before Potter's wounds were healed if she was to inspect them. However as Kaie opened the door she instantly saw that Harry was not there; only one bed was taken and this was occupied by the other Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory, strewn over the white sheets. Madam Pomfrey was bustling over to him carrying jars of salve, but Kaie could see, thankfully, that Diggory's wounds had not yet been healed, and nor had he been cleaned. In stark contrast to the linen, much of his motionless body and face were caked in dark, dry blood; some of it was still fresh and glistening on his chest.

'Madame Pomfrey!' she called and the lady stopped in her tracks.

'Students should not–' Madame Pomfrey replied, but ceased mid sentence as she saw who it was. "Ah, right it's you" she said with a severely disapproving scowl.

"I'll only be a second. Now," Kaie bent over Cedric's body and looked at him keenly, grey eyes searching, a slight frown upon her forehead, "let's see". The damage was mainly broken bones; ribs (one was very nastily exposed), left arm, cheek bone, and lots of bruising. It really just looked as if he had been very badly squashed; nothing sinister. To her annoyance, she felt her self relax slightly. But for all her precision training she could not help but dread seeing signs of a Demonalyka. Kaie knew she did not want to meet one of those, even on the sunniest of days.

Kaie sighed, she had tried to find out what she could, and maybe a look at Harry might yet give her clues as to what they were up against. They knew the Demonalyka were stirring and she sensed that the Elders were afraid. Their fear, when they were normally so controlled and certain, worried her greatly.

* * *

Dumbledore stood and gazed around at everyone in the Great Hall.

'The end of another year', he said, 'and an eventfull one at that, however as we all know, the noble occasion of the Triwizard Tournament has ended in a most terrible and appalling way. I believe that you all have the right to know what really happened.'

Kaie saw Harry raise his head and stare at Dumbledore. She had spoken to Dumbledore earlier and he had informed her of what had taken place. As Kaie had stepped into his office the Headmaster stood and gravely motioned for her to take a seat. With one look at his sincere face she did exactly as he bid. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and looked at her determinedly. Kaie was feeling more and more unnerved.

'Kaie,' he started 'I am telling you this first as you have done all in your power to prevent it from happening,' he paused and let out a breath, 'Lord Voldemort has returned.'

The colour drained from Kaie's face.

'What?' she said feebly, although she had heard very well what he just said.

Within the hall now, the Headmaster's words were received to much the same effect, as horrified and disbelieving students started up a frantic whispering. Dumbledore raised a hand and gradually the hall receded in to silence.

'I will also–' he stopped. Hagrid stormed through the hall's double doors, breathing heavily, and charged for the High Table

'Dumble-' he panted, 'Dumbledore, sir! It's, it's a', he gasped for breath as he reached the Headmaster.

'Calm down Hagrid, breath and then take your time to tell me'

'It must be, but it _can't _be! But it looks jus' like what you told me they looked like!'

'Hagrid,' Dumbledore firmly, 'tell me what you saw.'

'Demonalyka!' Hagrid blurted, looking horrified. Dumbledore paused.

Quickly and calmly Dumbledore questioned him, 'More than one?'

'Yeah, two, me'be three'

'Where are they now?'

'They were jus' entering the grounds when I saw them, but', he left the sentence unfinished and looked panache stricken at Dumbledore.

Raising his voice Dumbledore addressed the room, 'Students,' he turned to confront the bewildered faces of the pupils, and saw Kaie standing, looking decisively at him, 'Kaie', he sighed as he realised what she meant to do.

Her eyes looked questioning at him.

Reluctantly and with much sadness weighing his movements, he nodded. Kaie ran from the Gryffindor table and away from the commotion behind her, and came to rest in the entrance hall. She drew her wand from her robes and pictured the two objects she needed from her room.

'_Accio broom, accio Quadimgrear_.' She waited, looking up through the centre of the staircase, until she saw a flash of cold metal. Kaie stretched out her hand to receive her sword.


End file.
